


After a case

by ValdaVermillion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdaVermillion/pseuds/ValdaVermillion





	After a case

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/gifts).




End file.
